


Dead

by pairatime



Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim thinks about dead, Kates and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

Kate was dead… and it was his fault. He should have taken that bullet not her. They’d gotten the…‘thing’ that killed her, well Gibbs had anyways, but that didn’t help. I should have been the one shot not her. Just looking at her body…cold…white…lying there…she’d look so peaceful if not for the…

“Death is apart of life, even for us…especially for us.”

I could feel Tony’s eye watching me. Tony should have done something he was right there. Why wasn’t he the one shot? Either of them and she’d still be alive…they all would b.

“We are not gods McGee; we can’t move faster than bullets or see the future. We’re only human, just with longer lives.”

That just means we get to see everyone we know die, and everyone we will know, “How,” I asked looking at Tony who was looking down at Kate, “How do you go on when everyone you know will…will…” all he can see is Kate. Everywhere he looks is Kate  
.  
“You remember them. The good, the bad, you don’t forget them,” Tony was softy stroking her hair now…I wanted to as well but was too afraid to touch her.

How many people had Tony lost over the years…I don’t even know how old the man really was…how many people had he lost, how did he do it, “what if that’s not enough,” It felt like it wouldn’t be and this was the first time, how could he do it over and over…how?

“Sometimes it’s not; some of us close ourselves off from the world for years or decades at a time. Finding someplace they can be alone till they’re ready to reenter the world…or they go looking for a fight they knew they couldn’t win.”

I can feel Tony’s eyes boring into me now…did he think that I would…“I’m not going to do that Tony,” I may not feel like living right now but I’m not looking to die for real either.

“See that you don’t Probie,” Tony sounded too much like Gibbs at times…at least he wouldn’t be dieing any time soon. “I’ve got a good old bottle of Scotch that I think needs to be opened…I could use some help drinking it if you want?”

“Sure” I took one last look at Kate before running a hand threw her hair, “Good bye Kate.”


End file.
